Organization
Organization is the third episode of Young Plumbers. Plot episode starts off with all the recruits sitting in a class room. Magister Relgo is standing in front of the chalk board. Relgo: Combat Strategies! They are very important to your life at the Plumbers' Academy. Not only do they help you plan your attack and defense, but they help you in the long run to. Would someone like to come forward to demonstrate with Magister Slick? Rob: I think that shall be me. Relgo: Very well then. Rob, come forward. stands up and walks towards Slick. He stops three feet in front of him and draws his sword, a smile on his face. Rob: This is gonna be too easy. Relgo: Begin. jabs his sword to the right of Slick, who ducks underneath the sword and takes out Rib's legs. He grabs the blade of Rob's sowrd and pulls it out as Rob falls to the ground. Relgo: Winner, Slick! Rob: I don't understand what I did wrong? That's worked against everyone else I've tried it against. Relgo: But that's the problem. Every fight is going to be different, and every fight will also evolve in the middle. How you start the fight and how it ends will be in two completely different tactics. So what did Rob do wrong class? Paper: He didn't think ahead. Relgo: Remember that. snickering: Kinda hard not to. Relgo: Class dismissed. students rush out of the room. Rob is the last out and he hears something that Relgo and Slick say to each other. Slick: Not a worry. That boy will be easy to crush. Relgo: They all will. There are only a few that I am worried about. Slick: And that surely will be the end of the plan. Song Bink: Well I think that was successful. Brian: Except for Rob. Toon: Where is he anyway? Zon: Not here. Aevan: So does this mean we are done for the day? Paper: They said our next class is at three, but we have lunch at 1. bursting into the room.: Guys, I have big news. Sci: Calm down Rob. Rob: No, seriously. I think Slick and Relgo are spies for the villains. Paper: That's impossible. I ran a background check. Jack: You ran a background check? Paper: Why wouldn't I? Jack: So I'm assuming you ran a background check on all of us too. Paper: Yup. Brian: You can't just go barging into other people's business like that. Paper: You want a spy on your team? Brain: No... Bink: Guys Paper has a point here. Water: What are you talking about. This is completely crazy. Ben: Everyone calm down. Besides, who couldn't resist doing some snooping around the academy? Toon: I like the way you think. recruits sneak out of their barracks and head down a hallway to the left. Paper is in front, followed by Zon, Rob, Bink, Toon, and then the rest. They reach a janitorial closet and Paper looks inside. He finds a secret door inside the closet with a downward staircase on the other side of it. Paper: Are we up? Rob: We're up! Paper: Then follow me. gang starts to follow Paper. Brian: Do we think they're hiding something? Toon: They're probably hiding something, but it is a matter of what... Sci: Which makes it all more interesting... hear footsteps rushing down the stairs. Jack: They're coming... Aevan: Everyone hide! Bink: Elbisivni su ekam! green hieroglyph appears and then the gang disappears. Magister Kruto runs down the stairs past the gang, who reappears shortly after. Rob: What was that? Bink: Invisibility spell. Aevan: Nice... Paper: Come on, we don't have time for this. Lemme speed ahead and guys bring up the rear. Zon: Good idea. What's bringing up the rear mean? Toon: It means we stay and make sure no one follows us. Zon: Oh, I see now. Paper: So, Bink, can you make me invisible. Bink: Sure. Elbisivni repap ekam! turns translucent, but only the the viewer can see him. He speeds down the stairs and stops at the end. He finds a door and opens it. On the other side, he finds a laboratory. There is no one in the lab, but there is a door at the other end. Paper: Let's see what we can find. runs over to a computer and quickly hacks into the database. Paper: Let's see... Student list, no. Lunch menu, no. Projects, ooh, let's see what this is. clicks on the file folder and finds a list of projects. Paper: Project Cadets... Project Magisters... Project Elite... What are these things? opens up Project Cadets and finds a file folder on each of his teammates, including himself. He goes back and opens Project Magisters, and finds files on each of the Magisters. He is about to open project Elite when he hears pounding on the far door. angry: Who locked this door? Is there someone in there who shouldn't be in there? Paper: Time to go... clicks some buttons and transfers the entire Projects folder to a data chip. He takes out the data chip and speeds into a corner. Kruto busts down the door and walks into the room. He doesn't notice anything and walks through to the other door. Paper: Close one... notices that Kruto left the far door ajar. He speeds up to it and onto the other side. He finds a bunch of wires and soon finds himself at a staircase. At the top is another door. He puts his ear up to the door and listens in on a conversation. #1: Yes, of course... The shuffler was successfully connected to our computer mainframe back at the HQ. #2: And when will the processes be up? #1: We're thinking in about a week. #3: Not good enough. We need it within 48 hours or there will be consequences. #1: Calm down, calm down, we will still be able to achieve our goals. It will only be delayed a few days. #2: And so, next topic. #1: Yes, very well. Next topic: killing off those troublesome recruits. camera cuts to Paper. His face looks shocked. whispering: Now who could be in there? #4: Those pesky brats will get what's coming to them don't you worry. #2: I'm worrying. #4: Don't. As long as none of them find this room, they have nothing to suspect. #1: Well, then, I would say that this meeting is adjourned. whispering: Gotta go! speeds back into the corner he was waiting in before. He sees Lotin, Slick, Hornbok, and Relgo walk out of the room. Slick, Hornbox, and Relgo walk out, but Lotin stays in the room and starts working at the computer. whispering: You gotta be kidding me. Lotin: Who's there? is silence for a moment, and then Lotin stands up and starts to walk around. Paper moves away from Lotin, but both doors are locked. He stands by the far door going to the meeting room. enraged: I know some one is in here who shouldn't be. SOME ONE IS GETTING EXPELLED! Commercial Lotin: I BET YOU HEARD EVERY SINGLE LINE OF THAT CONVERSATION, DIDN'T YOU? WHO ARE YOU? ROB? WATER? ZON? PAPER? starts to move towards Lotin. He speeds by him, which spins Lotin into a wall. Lotin: Nice trick, but now I know there is some one in here. AND I'M PRETTY SURE WHO IT IS! whispering: Sure wish I had a box right now. getting: REVEAL YOURSELF OR DIE! I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE. WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE DEAD! last line is so loud, that the recruits down the stairs can hear it. Bink: What was that? Zon: Paper's in trouble? noticing the Magisters heading down the stairs: And so are we! Hornbok: Ah, what are you doing here? Slick; You shouldn't be up here? Toon: Oh, we're sorry. Sci: We didn't know. Relgo: This staircase leads into a janitorial closet that was locked. How'd you even get in the closet, let alone find the door. Aevan: But it wasn't locked. Hornbok: All the closets were locked. Slick: Unless... Relgo: You don't think it's that problem we had a few months ago, do you? Jack: Problem? Ben: What problem? Hornbok: Doesn't matter. Just follow us. Bink: Wait, aren't there supposed to be 5 magisters on active duty. Slick: Kruto left already, I'm suprised he didn't see you. Brian: He passed us... Hornhok: Yeah, uh huh. Slick: Just come up the stairs. arrive at the door and enter it. They find Paper on the ground, being punched rapidly by Lotin, who kneeling next to him. Lotin: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SPY! Hornbok: Lotin... Lotin: I'M GONNA... you see I, I... I'm sorry. Relgo: Doesn't make up for it. Slick: Lotin, you're Lotin: You can't do that to me. I am the one who is in charge. I am your superior! Hornbok: Just wait until Ben hears about this one... Brian: Ben, as in Ben Tennyson? Relgo: Yeah. Zon: I wanna meat him. Slick: Some other time... Hornbok: Well then, I guess we'll leave. You shouldn't stay here. Head back to your barracks. Rob: Yes sir! Magisters exit the room. Paper: Ow, that hurt. Toon: Are you okay? Paper: Yeah, I'm fine... Bink: What did you find out? Paper: I got some data from the computers, and some info that I can tell you about at the barracks. Sci: Yes, let's go back... recruits exit and head back to the barracks. Brian: So what did you find? Paper: Well, let me get my computer for this data chip, but in the mean time, I have some bad news. Rob: What's wrong? Zon: Who died? Paper: No one died, but... I think the Magisters are evil... Toon: Impossible. Sci: But that would explain why Lotin was attacking you... Aevan: But it doesn't add up. Why would the other Magisters help us? Bink: Cover up? Jack: Why would we have been recruited? Paper: No idea, but maybe these files can give us some clues. Ben: We can only hope. opens the Projects folder and then the Project Elite folder. He finds an encryption Paper: Encryption? No problem. starts typing on the computer and he has soon broken into the files. He finds only 1 file, entitled Elite Plans. He opens it, Paper: Let's see. looks at the opened file and finds a bunch of blank space. Rob: Are you kidding me? Brian: Someone blanked it. Paper: Or it's a... computer screen goes black. Aevan: Virus. Bink: Great, now we have no idea what is going on. Paper: But I have a feeling where we can find some stuff out.] camera cuts to the staircase they were in earlier. Rob: Remind me what we are doing again. Paper: Going to the back room where they had that meeting. Brian: Are we sure that no one is there. Toon: We better hope no one is there. Sci: And if they are. Jack: Then we fight. are silent up the rest of the stairway. They open the door and run to the other side to the other door. Rob knocks through it and Paper jumps through readying his bow. They finds a long table with chairs around it. They are all empty. There is a video screen flickering on and off. It stops flickering and stays white. The rest of the recruits enter the room and walk towards the screen. The door is locked behind them. Ben: Great! Zon: Who did that? Rob: No idea... Bink: Check this out, I think someone may be controlling a computer connected to this screen. see a computer screen appear and there are some files on it. A file with Vilgax's crime record is opened, and the file is blanked. A file about Dr. Animo's crime record is blanked as well. Toon: Who is doing this? file on the Vilgax attack from a few weeks ago is deleted. The file folder with the records is closed and someone shuts off the computer. The lights in the room turn off. Rob: What was that? Brian: I don't know. lights all of the sudden flicker on. Sci: Well that's a relief. Ben: Is someone up there? Paper: Let's find out. shoots an arrow at the window where the projector is. He climbs up the wall and into the room. He finds it empty, with a computer near the projects. A video of fake deletion is being played over and over again. Zon: Paper! Bink: It's a trap! metal wall appears where the window was. Lotin enters the room from the other end. Paper: I knew you were the mole Lotin... Lotin: What are you talking about? Paper: Don't deny it. I heard you talking in the room. Lotin: What are you talking about? Paper: Strangely I believe you. Lotin: But seriously, you shouldn't be in the Magister's HQ without our permission. Paper: Yes, of course. Lotin: Now follow me back to the Academy. Get your friends. We got a problem. Commercial Lotin: About the time we found you guys out of your barracks, all the lights in the academy went out. The backup generator was turned on, but we got a major security breach. Paper: So we gotta stop it then? Lotin: Correct. Run and get your friends. I will locate the breach and stop it from worsening, then you will come there and help the Magisters stop it. Paper: Yes sir! speeds to the hallway behind the janitorial closet. Paper: Guys, come down here! Zon: He's alive! Bink: Who was behind there? Paper: It was Lotin, but he was apologizing. Rob: But why was he in there? Water: And what was deleting thing? Paper: I don't know. But the deleting thing was just a repeating video. Brian: So what do we have to do. Paper: Follow me. run down the stairs and follow Paper. He catches up with Lotin and discovers a robot attacking the dining hall of the academy. Lotin: It's about time you showed up. Paper: This is the breach? being held in one of the robot's arms high in the air: Does it look like it is supposed to be here? Ben: Uh, no? Paper: Attack! runs towards the robot's leg and uplifts it with an earth platform. The robot simply retracts this leg so it can stand normally. He shoots some fire balls at it, but it does nothing Toon creates some copies of himself to divert the weapons systems of the robot. Rob runs up the arm that Hornbok is being held in and slashes it with the sword. Bink: Tobor eht etucortcelt! electric surge is fired at the robot. Zon fires some green energy blasts at the robot which seem to slow it down. He changes into himself and four arms and picks up one of the robot's leg. He throws it at the robot's head, which forces it to get lodged in the robot's head. Water does the same with another of the robot's legs. Aevan's shadow comes out of his body and destroys a third of the legs. Jack shoots some electricity at the fourth leg, and then Brian rams into it as a rhino to knock it over. Ben shoots a sonic scream at the robot which destroys it metal chest plate, revealing the power source. Paper shoots an electirc arrow at the power source which makes it explode. Lotin: I'm surprised at you guys. Hornbok: Same, we didn't think you could do it. Toon: We thought we could. Water: In fact, that was pretty easy... recruits and the two magisters start laughing. The camera cuts to the recruits in their barracks. Paper: It's about time we got some... Brian: Some what? Paper: NO! IT'S GONE! Sci: What's gone? Paper: Someone stole my computer, and the data chip that had the files in it. Rob: This can only mean one thing. Paper: Some of the Magisters are hiding something. Sci: And they don't want us to find out. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19